saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Akumation/Daten
Daten is the persona that personifies Aku's protectiveness and his emotions and feelings as an older brother. Aku does not feel the need to keep Daten suppressed like most of his emotions, as he chooses to stay quiet. He sees himself as an older brother of Akki. Appearance Daten usually wears casual clothing, most of which are all black, like Aku. He usually has a jacket on most of the time. He feels that other than the basics (and his jacket), there isn't a reason to wear much more. Therefore, he has no gloves, hats, scarves, etc. Daten actually has 2 forms. His first form, is his casual form, explained in the first paragraph. The second is when he activates his primary skill, Weapon Summon. Upon activating Weapon Summon, his hair turns to a silver, and his iris fades to a white color. He usually reveals a horned gas mask that he has been concealing inside his jacket. His jack itself, turns to a faded gray-greenish colour, and gains a soft woolen edge on his hood, like a parka. His shirt flushes to a solid white. Relationships *Shade: They haven't officially met, however, Daten has secretly observed them while Aku and Akki are on chat. He trusts her well enough to let Akki be alone with her. *Pyro: Daten first officially met Pyro when Akki and the latter were alone on chat. Pyro was cockblocked then, lol. The two are on really good terms, seeing Pyro more as a good acquaintance, rather than his siblings' friend. *Chase: Chase is the person that Daten hates the shit out of. It will be explained why in another section. Personality Daten, is usually a quiet person. Somewhat reserved, but not afraid to come out if there is any trouble. He is just the typical slightly over-protective older brother type person. This, however, can change drastically in the matter of seconds. If he sees or hears about someone that humiliate/embarrass/defile/bully/hurt/is feared by someone dear to him (most of the time, it's Akki), his becomes immediately rushed with rage, and is not afraid to lash out at that person. This dark road goes even deeper, after activating his powers, he becomes more and more psychotic, to the point where almost no-one can calm him down (you can probably guess who the exception is). Abilities * Weapon Summon: Exactly what it sounds like... * Unique Skill: Hey, that's classified info. Why Daten hates Chase So. You wanna find out why Daten hates Chase, huh? Well, I'll tell you why. So, Pyro got Chase out to meet Shade, and after a few introductions, shit like that, Chase started to shoot the fucking out of the house. A bullet nearly hit Shade and that caused both of them to start fighting. Now, at the time, it was Akki that was on chat, so upon the fights beginning, she just ran and hid inside Aku's vase. When the fighting stopped at a draw, Akki thought it would be safe to see if it was safe. She poked her head out of the base, and I think I can do this by dialogue from here on out. *Akki pokes head out of vase Chase: Go back down, Kitty, you wouldn't wanna get hurt, would you? Now, at this point, Akki is so terrified of Chase that she thinks she would DIE if she didn't listen to him. Chase: Good girl. I like the submissive ones. This line. THIS ONE LINE. Come on, he was basically hitting on a poor innocent neko that was scared to the fucking BONE of him, and I'm not fucking allowing that. Nor is Daten. So yeah. It was basically like... Fuck it... He's an all around dick, and he'll just try and just pluck people out of others' hands. Trivia * Daten's name is not supposed to be an anagram of "Dante", if you're wondering, Pyro... * Daten's name is actually a shortened version of "Datenshi", meaning "fallen angel" * Is this enough 4th wall breaking? Category:Blog posts